The present invention relates to the field of electronic coupling and, more particularly, to a screw coupler enabling direct secure fastening between communicating electronic components.
Electronic devices such as cameras are rising in popularity within the sporting industry and activities. Cameras have traditionally been used to present a third person view of a sporting event. However, there is an increasing demand for first person and second person views of a sporting event since these views capture the audience's attention easily. For example, a car of a racing driver is often outfitted with several cameras which allow audiences to view the driver's activities during the race. These cameras are typically mounted using a variety of attachment systems such as clamps and suction mounts. However, these mechanisms are prone to breaking and uncoupling during critical activities. For example, when an athlete has an accident, the camera attached to the helmet of the athlete can be ripped off.
Other solutions include quick release mechanisms which traditionally include a release mechanism which can be used to mount and dismount the camera rapidly. However, while quick release mechanism are designed to securely hold a camera, they can be accidentally disengaged causing the camera to fall out. This can result in damage to the camera and/or physical harm to a user from the camera impacting the body of the user.